Songfic BORN Hana -Ryoga BORN-
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: FF straight! FAILED!


**Title : Hana**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Cast : Ryoga BORN**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! failed!**

**A/N : akhirnyaaaa.. Hana jadi dibuat FF nya.. Haduuh saya nggak bisa bikin angst, jadi maaf kalau sama sekali nggak mencerminkan angst nya huhuhu T_T Ini FF straight pertama saya, jadi kalau jelek mohon maaf *padahal selalu jelek* XDD Hana ini salah satu dari sekian banyak lagu galaunya BORN. Ryoga kalau bikin lirik itu asdfghjkl minta dimaki-maki DX Lagu Hana ini ada di single HONESTY. Minna, happy reading ya, kritiknya ditunggu ^^**

_**Hey, these memories that you gave me are entirely too dazzling, my chest tightens even now**_

_**Why is it this difficult? **_

"Ryoga kun—"

Lelaku tinggi itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok wanita tengah berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya. Ryoga tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kecil, tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu.

"gommen ne aku terlambat—" wanita itu menelangkupkan tangannya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"ie—aku baru saja sampai Hana chan" Ryoga menepuk puncak kepala wanita yang bernama Hana itu pelan. "ikkou?" tanya Ryoga, mengulurkan tangannya. Hana mengangguk sambil tersenyum, meraih tangan Ryoga dan menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

"ayolah.. berpose seperti biasa saja.." Ryoga menurunkan kameranya dan menatap heran Hana yang masih saja kikuk berdiri di depannya.

"aku malu…" Hana sedikit merengek. Ryoga menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan mendekati Hana.

"kau hanya akan kufoto.."

"aku tahu! tapi jangan di tempat umum seperti ini.." Hana mengamati keadaan sekeliling, Ryoga mengikuti Hana, melihat sekelilingnya.

"lihat? taman ini cukup sepi kan? hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Lagipula kau sedang tidak difoto bugil.." kata Ryoga asal dan langsung mendapat cubitan keras di perutnya.

"bu-bukan itu Ryoga baka!" jawab Hana, memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu. Ryoga hanya terkekeh, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, "atau kau mau sesi pemotretan privat di kamarku hmm?" goda Ryoga sambil menyeringai. Hana semakin tersipu dan memberikan cubitan keduanya, kali ini di lengan.

.

.

Ryoga mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya dibangku taman, melepas topi nya dan meletakkan kamera yang sedari tadi ia kalungkan di leher. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, lalu berhenti di sudut taman itu. Ingatannya menciptakan bayangan semu, bayangan dirinya dan Hana tengah berdiri disana. Sedang tertawa, berdua.

Ryoga tersenyum kecut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kenangan itu, sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Setiap ingatannya berputar kebelakang, selalu disertai rasa sesak didadanya. Sakit.

_**You draw the coming dream, in a map of the future**_

_**I could not be there, crying, crying, falling**_

"nee Ryoga.."

"hmm?"

"aku akan menikah di gereja itu.." Ryoga menghentikan aktivitas mengamati hasil jepretannya, dan melihat ke arah gereja besar didepannya.

"souka? kapan?" tanya Ryoga

"aku dan Ray sedang merencanakannya. Tapi aku harap secepatnya.." jawab Hana. Ryoga memaksakan senyum lalu terdiam. Berusaha membendung air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, mewakili penyesalannya tak bisa menjadi pendamping Hana dimasa depan.

_**Hey, for instance, if I had treated each word you spoke importantly, would things have been different? Tell me**_

_**Hey, if I had treated your actions, tone, smile, and tears importantly, then surely, even now…**_

"hai—moshi-moshi, Hana doushita?" Ryoga menjawab panggilan sambil tangan kirinya tetap menulis sesuatu dikertasnya.

"kau sibuk ya?" tanya Hana dari seberang line

"kenapa?"

"aku tanya, kau sibuk?"

Ryoga menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, dan menghela nafas.

"kalau aku sibuk, kau mau apa?" balas Ryoga

"Ryoga? kau… baiklah.. maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.."

Sambungan terputus, Ryoga memandangi ponselnya dan melemparnya ke lantai, kasar. Ia meremat rambutnya keras.

.

Hana meletakkan ponselnya, memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Merasakan air mata nya mulai meleleh di sudut matanya. Mengingat Ryoga, sahabatnya yang telah berubah, semakin menjauh darinya. "Ryoga.. aku membutuhkanmu.." Hana mulai terisak.

.

.

Ryoga berjalan tergesa-gesa, kedua tangannya sibuk membawa sebuah tripod dan gulungan kertas, bahkan ia beberapa kali menabrak sesama mahasiswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"oi.. Ryoga!"

Ryoga menoleh dan mendapati Tomo tengah berlari kearahnya.

"apa? aku sedang sibuk" jawab Ryoga kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya, disusul Tomo di sebelahnya.

"iya ketua pameran.. aku tahu" kata Tomo sambil terkekeh. Ryoga memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berhenti dan menatap Tomo tajam.

"kalau kau disini hanya untuk menggangguku, maaf aku tidak punya waktu—"

"oi..oi.. santai.. aku hanya bercanda"

"aku sedang tak ingin bercanda" balas Ryoga dingin dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tomo

"baiklah.. aku hanya ingin tanya soal Hana" kata Tomo dan membuat Ryoga menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik. "Hana?"

"kau tahu dimana dia?sudah 2 minggu ini dia tidak masuk kuliah" Ryoga membuka kedua matanya lebar, tak percaya.

"apa katamu? 2 minggu?"

"iya.. kau tak tahu? bukannya kalian bersahabat dekat?"

Ryoga terdiam. Dia sama sekali lupa soal Hana. Deadline soal persiapan pameran fotografi benar-benar menyita waktunya.

"aku tak tahu.." jawab Ryoga lirih

"ah souka.. baiklah aku akan tanya ke anak-anak yang lain.. Jaa ne, sukses pamerannya ya.."

Ryoga masih berdiri, tak bergeming. Pikirannya menjadi kalut seketika. Segera ia berlari keluar halaman kampus, meninggalkan begitu saja tripod dan gulungan kertas itu ditaman. Nafasnya memburu, keringat mulai bercucuran diwajahnya, namun ia tak perduli. Ryoga masih tetap berlari, menuju apartemen milik Hana. Ryoga menekan berkali-kali tombol lift, dan berdecak kesal menunggu pintu lift terbuka, lalu segera menerobos masuk begitu pintu liftnya terbuka, tak memperdulikan orang lain yang terganggu dengan tindakannya.

Ryoga mengetuk pintu apartemen Hana berkali-kali, tak ada jawaban. Dengan terpaksa, ia mendobrak pintu itu kasar. Terbuka. Ryoga terkejut dengan keadaan apartemen sahabatnya, berantakan. Dengan ragu ia melangkah masuk, kakinya melangkah melewati puluhan kertas yang berserakan di lantai, pot-pot yang pecah berantakan dan kursi yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai.

"Hana?" panggil Ryoga sembari membuka pintu kamar Hana perlahan.

"Hana?!" Ryoga berteriak spontan dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Mengangkat tubuh Hana yang bersandar di tembok di sudut kamarnya, "Hana! Hana! doushita?" Ryoga mengguncang pelan tubuh lemah Hana yang telah Ryoga baringkan di ranjang. Wajah Hana memucat dan menjadi sangat kurus, kedua tangannya dingin, dan nafasnya terdengar sangat lemah. Ryoga menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hana, mengelus puncak kepala Hana lembut saat perlahan kedua mata Hana terbuka, sayu. Ryoga tersenyum getir, kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Ryoga.

"Ryo—Ryoga…" ucap Hana pelan, terbata.

"Hmm? kau membuat ku khawatir bodoh!" jawab Ryoga menarik tangan kiri Hana dan mencium punggung tangannya. Hana tersenyum kecil, "aku—menyerah.."

Ryoga menatap Hana lekat, "menyerah untuk apa?"

Hana memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, nafasnya mulai tersedat, "kita kerumah sakit ya.." kata Ryoga sembari beranjak berdiri sebelum tangan lemah Hana menahannya. Ryoga menoleh, "tidak perlu—aku baru saja dari sana… kanker—kanker ku sudah parah—" kata Hana pelan, disertai lelehan air mata di pipinya.

_**Although my sadness flows down my cheeks along with my bursting tears **_

_**From my overflowing emotions I am crying, crying, falling**_

_**The moment our hands parted, your eyes dried**_

_**I could not recover the weight of my many sins **_

Ryoga menatap nanar nisan dihadapannya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali uraian air mata jatuh di pipinya. Tangisnya meledak dalam diam. Meluapkan semua perasaannya dalam tangis bisu, Ryoga hanya mampu menyentuh lembut pahatan nama di nisan hitam itu. Nama sahabat sekaligus orang yang begitu Ryoga cintai, kini terbaring kaku di bawah gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" Ryoga terisak pelan, tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul tanah, bersimpuh didepan makam Hana.

"Hana.. aku—aku minta maaf—aku tak ada disaat kau membutuhkan ku—Hana.. maafkan aku—" Ryoga kembali jatuh dalam uraian air matanya. Ia menyesal.

_**Are you leaving behind the fragments of those days that we spent together?**_

_**As far as I'm concerned, even now, and from now on, it Is so I don't want to forget, I cannot leave them behind, because it is all important**_

_**So that these feelings do not turn into lies **_

Puluhan kardus tersusun rapi. Ryoga selesai mengemasi barang-barang di apartemen Hana. Ia terduduk lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tangannya meraih sebuah album foto yang tergeletak di meja. Perlahan membukanya dan mengamati setiap foto yang tertempel rapi disana. Ryoga tersenyum kecil, jemarinya mengusap refleksi wajah Hana disana.

"Hana, kau tahu? kau begitu cantik disaat acara bunkasai dulu.." Ryoga bergumam sendiri. Pandangannya beralih ke foto-foto yang lain. Foto dirinya bersama Hana disaat acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, foto disaat mereka liburan ke pantai dan foto terakhir disaat acara perayaan tahun baru. Ryoga mengusap lembut foto itu, "apakah kau akan meninggalkan semua kenangan ini? apa kau akan melupakan semuanya? aku takut Hana.. aku takut semua akan menghilang dan tak berbekas.. semua kenangan kita.. " ucap Ryoga pelan.

_**You draw the coming dream, in a map of the future**_

_**I could not be there, up until now, and from now on**_

"_nee Ryoga.."_

"_hmm?"_

"_aku akan menikah di gereja itu.." Ryoga menghentikan aktivitas mengamati hasil jepretannya, dan melihat ke arah gereja besar didepannya._

"_souka? kapan?" tanya Ryoga_

"_aku dan Ray sedang merencanakannya. Tapi aku harap secepatnya.." jawab Hana. Ryoga memaksakan senyum lalu terdiam. Berusaha membendung air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, mewakili penyesalannya tak bisa menjadi pendamping Hana dimasa depan._

"_aku punya satu permintaan dan Ryoga harus menurutinya kelak.." Ryoga menoleh, melihat wajah Hana yang tersenyum. "apa?"_

"_kelak saat aku menikah, kau harus datang dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi.. dan segera menyusulku.." jawab Hana sambil tersenyum. Ryoga tercekat sesaat. _

"_janji yaa.." kata Hana sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Ryoga. Ryoga memaksakan tawanya, "kau ini bicara apa.. aku belum memikirkan sampai kesitu.." jawab Ryoga._

"_makanya kau harus memikirkannya mulai sekarang.. aku tidak mungkin menemanimu terus menerus bodoh!" _

"_a-aku tidak minta kau temani.." Ryoga memalingkan wajahnya_

"_yang benar? kalau aku pergi kau pasti akan menyesal…" ucap Hana sembari menatap birunya langit diatasnya. Ryoga terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti permintaan Hana, sementara orang yang ia sayangi takkan pernah menjadi miliknya._

_**You in the coming dream, because that is my **_

_**Happy dream, crying, crying, blooming**_

_**Because my I love even my bursting tears, holding them to me as I keep living Somehow, these feelings are the only thing that always, always continues blooming **_

"Ryoga—"

Ryoga menoleh, suara itu..

"Ryoga—"

Ryoga tak menemukan siapapun disini.. Tapi suara itu tetap memanggil namanya, lembut.

"Ryoga—kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Ryoga—berdoalah kita akan bertemu di kehidupan mendatang.. bukan menjadi sepasang sahabat.. lebih dari itu.."

"Ryoga berhentilah menangis…"

"Ryoga.. matta ne—"

**-OWARI-**


End file.
